Do you trust him?
by WiseGirl
Summary: Sirius talks to Harry about Ron. NOT slash. Please read and review, it's much better than I make it sound xD


'Anybody for more stew?' Molly Weasley shouts, inducing a chorus of 'no's and 'I couldn't's from everyone at the table in number 12 Grimmauld Place. That is, everyone except a tall red headed boy named Ron.

'Yes please, mum!' he says, holding out bowl for more while Hermione looks on in horror.

'Ron, how could you eat _more?' _she asks, mouth gaping as he shovels in another spoonful. 'There just isn't _room!' _

'Hey!' he says, through a mouthful of food. 'There is _always _enough room for mum's stew!'

The crowded table laughs and makes a general noise of agreement - apart from one man, whose head snaps round to stare at Ron, his gaze hardening.

'Um… Sirius?' Harry asks, slightly unnerved. 'Why are you staring at Ron?'

Sirius looks at his godson, and a small smile (which is all he can seem to manage) appears on his lips. 'No reason, Harry. He just… reminded me of someone for a second.'

'Who?'

'Just someone I used to know. It's not important. Now, if you'll excuse me.' Sirius turns away. 'Molly!'

'Yes, Sirius?' she replies, not needing to yell to be heard over the chatter of the room like he did, and so keeping her dignity.

'I was just wondering whether you'd be okay to help me clean up the attic tomorrow. There's a rather large spider infestation, and I would be grateful of the help.' A smile spreads across Sirius' face at the expression on Molly's - one of determination.

'Of course Sirius. Ginny, Fred, George - you're helping. You too, Ron.' At the mention of his name, Ron's head jolts up.

'What?' he says, eyes flicking between Molly and Sirius, his food momentarily forgotten. 'What do I have to do?'

'You're helping clear out the spiders in the attic.' his mother says firmly. His eyes widen.

'I'm bloody not.' he retorts.

'Young man, I do not expect that type of behaviour. You are helping whether you like it or not!' she snaps, seeming to swell in her chair.

The colour slowly drains out of Ron face. 'B-but… I don't like spiders.'

'Yeah mum, he can't help; creepy crawlies are too much for ickle Ronniekins. He's a chicken.' Fred adds, and George makes chicken noises to back up this statement.

'I am not a chicken!' Ron scowls, his ears turning as red as his hair. 'I just don't like spiders. Which is a perfectly reasonable and understandable fear to have. I'm generally afraid of things that _can kill me!'_

Sirius' eyes widen. Surely not. But… 'Harry? Could I talk to you for a second?'

'Of course.' There's confusion in his voice.

'Not here. Away from everyone.' Harry frowns, but follows his godfather out of the room and into another one.

'So… what do you want to talk to me about?'

'Your friend. Ron.' Sirius' eyes are blazing with an angry fire, but Harry doesn't notice, and grins happily.

'Oh yes, didn't I tell you that you two would get along? He's-'

'Do you trust him?' Sirius forcefully interrupts his rambling, and Harry is caught off guard.

'W-what… What do you mean?' Harry peers at him, finally noticing the ferociousness in his gaze. 'Sirius, are you-'

'Do. You. Trust. Him?' Sirius spits the words out.

_I better answer, _Harry realises. _He looks like he's about to murder someone._

'Yes. Yes, of course. I would trust him with my life!' This obviously does nothing to reassure the older man, as his eyes narrow further, and he clenches his fist around his wand.

'Would you?' he snarls, grabbing Harry's wrist.

'Would I _what?_' asks Harry, bewildered. 'You're not making any _sense, _Sirius!'

'Would you trust him with your _life, _Harry?' Sirius questions him, eyes boring into his.

'Sirius, what are you talking about?' he cries.

'Because James would.' he says, eyes still staring unblinkingly at Harry.

'What are you… James who?'

'Your _father, _Harry! James, your _father, _would have trusted him!' he yells like a mad person tightening his grip on Harry's wrist.

'Sirius! Stop it! You're scaring me, please!' Harry cries, struggling to free himself.

Sirius suddenly launches himself away from his godson, and grabs his hair, looking almost possessed. 'He… he's exactly like Wor- Pettigrew was. Is. Was.' he mutters.

Comprehension dawns on Harry. Of course. 'He's not. He's not like Pettigrew.' says Harry, almost on the brink of laughter. Really, the idea is just ridiculous! 'He's really loyal!'

'Really Harry? His cowardliness, his greediness. He abandoned you in fourth year, just when you needed him most. Now _that _wasn't very loyal, was it?' he smiles bitterly.

'I… he's not…' Harry whispers, suddenly becoming unsure.

'He's greedy, he's selfish, he's un-loyal. Face it, Harry.'

'No. He's… he's my _friend… _I…' Harry stumbles backwards into a wall and puts one hand on his head. His world seems to be crashing down around him. Ron was his friend, his first one _ever. _Harry couldn't believe. He _wouldn't _believe. But he couldn't stop things, events falling into place. 'No…'

The door opens, revealing Remus standing in the frame. Concern is written on his face. 'What's going on in here?' he asks, eyes flicking from Sirius to Harry, then coming to rest on the latter. 'Harry? Are you okay?'

Sirius strides over to Remus, and begins muttering furiously to him. After a moment Remus' look turns furious and he pushes Sirius away from him.

'Sirius, I can_not _believe you.' he snarls, and Sirius seems to shrink slightly. 'Ron is one of the only people Harry can actually _trust _in the world, and you are saying things like that to him?' Harry had never seen Remus like this. He seemed to be losing control of himself. 'You have no idea how angry I am right now.' Remus hisses, nostrils flaring.

'Remus, listen-' Sirius begins, but Remus cuts him off.

'No Sirius! For once in your life, _you _listen! I can't believe you would think that about Ron! Do you not remember the night you and Harry met?'

Harry frowns at Sirius and Remus, confused.

'I remember… bits. Flashes. I wasn't at my best.' Sirius mutters, staring at his feet uncomfortably.

'Well I remember. I remember, because it was one of the single bravest things I have seen in my life.' Remus says, eyes flashing. 'Ron thought that you were going to hurt Harry, and so - _with a broken leg_ - he stood in between his best friend and a mass murderer, and told you that you would have to go through him to get to Harry.'

A silence covers the room, and Sirius' head snaps up to frown at Remus.

'And if that isn't brave, I don't know what is.' Remus finishes, still staring at Sirius.

'I… I didn't know… I'm… Harry, I'm sorry. I… I didn't know! I thought…'

'He knows what you thought, Sirius.' Remus bites. 'Now, if you'll excuse me.' and with that, he walks out the room, leaving Harry and Sirius in the uncomfortable silence.

'Harry, I-'

'Don't, Sirius. It's fine.'

'But I-'

'It's _fine._ I understand. It's nice to have someone worrying about me.' Harry says, with a small smile, and Sirius barks with laughter.

'As if Molly doesn't worry enough for everyone.' he grins. 'C'mon, let's go back to dinner. We'll all partake in the entertainment that is watching Ron eat till he bursts.'

Sirius slings an arm over Harry's shoulder and they leave the room.

**Please please review! It gives me faith in what I'm writing! Otherwise I just think you hate what I write :/ **

**Love and unicorns,WiseGirl xx**


End file.
